Many electronic circuits include one or more signal amplifiers to amplify signals. A radio receiver, for example, includes an antenna for receiving a radio signal from the air and amplifies the received radio signal in processing the radio signal to improve the radio reception performance. The signal strength of the received radio signal may fluctuate or vary depending on the radio transmission and reception condition of the radio receiver. A gain control circuit can be provided to automatically regulate the gain of an amplifier. Similarly, gain control can be implemented in other circuits such as the receiver or transceiver in wireless communication devices.